


White Hot

by flyingisland



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Izuo - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Shizaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingisland/pseuds/flyingisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya is a predator, stalking innocent prey. Except he isn't really, and Shizuo always ruins everything anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemoninagin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoninagin/gifts).



> This is possibly the worst thing I've even written, and I'm very sorry about that, Lemon! Some day, I promise I'll write you something that isn't Izaya and Shizuo fumbling dumbly at sex! Regardless, it was still really fun to write! I've never written Izuo before, even though it might have been pretty short. I'm strangely intrigued by the way Izaya turned out in this. I hope you enjoy it!

It’s been a long day, Izaya thinks, smiling idly at a neighbor as he keys in his pin and steps through the front door of his apartment. He wonders if he might be getting a little too old for this, doing so much running around for the Yakuza that his knees ache and legs shake under his weight as he walks, but that’s silly.  
  
He won’t be old until he’s dead.  
  
The apartment appears to be empty as he wanders in, the low light of the sunset pouring in through tall glass windows. The silence is deafening as he slips his jacket from his shoulders, but he knows there’s a monster in here somewhere.  
  
It’s just a matter of where he’s hiding.  
  
The kitchen is cold. The living room is pristine. The files on his desk have not been knocked around and his computer sits without a new scratch.  
  
He winds along the staircase, listening for those little creaks of footsteps, waiting for the warmth of calloused hands around his throat.  
  
“Shizu-chan,” he calls, drawing nearer to his bedroom, “Come out, come out, wherever you are!”  
  
There’s shuffling, the sound of breathing, quiet cursing.  
  
And when he opens the door, natural light illuminating the crumpled figure on the bed, he can say that he’s only slightly surprised to find that the monster is so drowned in ecstasy that he hasn’t even heard him come in.  
  
Shizuo is arching his back, sweat glistening against his hairline as he works something in his fist beneath the blankets. He’s groaning ever-so-quietly. His hair stands in all directions, damp blond a stark contrast against Izaya’s dark pillowcases.  
  
“Shizu-chan” he breathes, a pressure building somewhere in his groin, heat rising along his neck and to his ears, “Getting started without me, huh?”  
  
The blond turns in a second. His eyes are wide but glassy. His cheeks are scarlet. Izaya can feel his stomach drop. He can feel his cock so hard in his pants that he thinks the button might pop off.  
  
Shizu-chan is going on about something—“Get out, you filthy piece of shit!”—but it doesn’t really matter. Izaya is drawing closer, moth to flame, a sly grin rolling across his lips as he reaches forward and rests a hand against the monster’s cheek.  
  
“Has my little Shizu-chan grown lonely without me,” he questions, voice low with need, “Are you a little hungry?”  
  
Shizuo furrows his brow. He’s staring up at Izaya in the dark, shadows obscuring the cute color of his cheeks. He barely reacts when the informant begins to undo his belt.  
  
“Really, Shizu-chan,” Izaya sighs, eyes black, “you look famished.”  
  
The monster doesn’t even have the decency to act offended when Izaya pulls his erection from his pants, even licking his lips as he eyes the flushing head. Izaya thinks he likes him like this, so taken with need that he’ll do anything to find that release.  
  
“Go ahead, Shizu-chan,” he commands, pulling at blond hair.  
  
And it’s only a moment later that those pink lips open and swallow him whole.  
  
He’s a little nervous about the monster hand that comes to encircle the base, but Shizu-chan looks up at him, eyes hooded with want as he pulls himself back, running a hot tongue along the head before pushing the length of it all the way back into his throat.  
  
“D-don’t choke,” Izaya quips, shuddering slightly as the warmth surrounds him, as Shizuo uses his hand to pump and bobs his head forward and back.  
  
As quickly as it’s begun, Shizuo is pulling away. He has very little time to mourn the loss of those lips around him, however, as the beast is dragging him from the floor onto the bed. He’s sitting in Shizuo’s lap now, their noses touching. The blond kisses him then, sloppy and wet. He’s shaking, he needs it so badly. His fingers fumble clumsily with Izaya’s clothes.  
  
“Undress,” he growls, and Izaya does.  
  
He can be petulant later, really. This is no time for smartass remarks.  
  
He pulls himself from the brute, stretching out as he pulls his shirt over his head and shimmies out of his pants. Shizuo is naked under the blankets, erection bobbing against his navel as he watches with hungry eyes.  
  
“Lie back,” Izaya orders, pressing gently against his shoulder.  
  
He does as he’s told, albeit slowly and with plenty of grumbling. He’s not a team player on his good days, Izaya muses. Even in a moment like this, when he can only be rewarded for good behavior, it kills him to lie down when asked. Like an untrained dog.  
  
He takes a moment to lean over to the night stand, to dig around and find the nearly empty bottle of lube that he keeps hidden beneath various other things. He almost grabs a condom, but then he thinks about cum splattered across the monster’s stomach and chest, maybe dripping down the bridge of his nose along his chin.  
  
He decides against it. Shizu-chan started this, so he can clean himself up.  
  
“It doesn’t matter if I’m rough with you because you’re a monster,” he laughs, dribbling the lube over his fingers, “You can barely feel pain at all, so of course you need to be taken twice as hard as a human too, right?”  
  
Shizuo glares, but he spreads his legs regardless. A bead of precum glistens on the head of his swollen erection, like a crown it wears with pride. It’s a thick, veiny thing, maybe a little shorter than Izaya’s, but the image of it is definitely reminiscent of a soda can. He clicks his tongue.  
  
This beast will demand to be on top one day, he muses, and he’ll be torn in half.  
  
“It’s useless to even prepare you like this, isn’t it?” he draws out with a smirk, pressing oily fingers between Shizuo’s legs, “Could it be that you might even get off on the pain?”  
  
Two fingers at once dip inside, stretching in the tight heat. This isn’t the first time he’s done this and he’s not surprised when Shizuo doesn’t hiss in discomfort. He is unhuman, after all. When a moment has passed, he adds another finger. The brute shifts beneath him, penis swaying in the air as he angles his hips in a way that causes Izaya’s fingers to brush his sweet spot.  
  
He hisses then, finally, but for the wrong reasons.  
  
“Y-you keep talking like you’re going to fuck me to death, asshole,” he grumbles, voice so deep that it vibrates between them, “Get to it. You think you’re f-fucking tough enough to hurt me, d-do it.”  
  
He isn’t really sure what to do then, so he pulls his fingers out with a scowl. Impatient monster, refusing his kindness. If he wants it rough, he’ll get it rough. He can stumble around at work tomorrow. He can try to explain to his stupid, boring boss why he can’t walk in a straight line.  
  
He presses himself against Shizuo, shaking a little, twitching in anticipation. When he pushes in, the beast doesn’t cry out or beg for him to slow down. He grunts like he’s loving it and shoves himself as firmly against the informant as he can. His long legs wrap around Izaya’s back, sliding him even further in, as far as he’ll go.  
  
“Hurry up.”  
  
Izaya scoffs at him, but he begins to move. The warmth of those walls gripping him is mind-numbing. He tries to count his breaths, to stay sane enough to harass the monster if he moans funny or starts to complain that it hurts, but there’s a blurring at the corner of his vision that threatens to envelope him if all of this continues feeling so damn good.  
  
He reaches out a hand, gripping Shizuo’s erection and pumping it slowly, rhythmic to his thrusts.  
  
“Fucking Christ,” Shizuo hisses then, and he allows himself to imagine for only a moment that he’s done something especially good, “I’m not your first girlfriend in the back of your friend’s car, you piece of shit! You said you were going to fuck my brains out! Stop fucking around!”  
  
Shizu-chan needs to die immediately. He’s the worst person, a true monster parading around in the skin of a human.  
  
He thrusts a little harder, hips slapping against the brute’s ass, the squelching sound of the lube so obscene that he can feel himself drawing nearer to his orgasm already. Shizu-chan makes a throaty noise, throws his head back. His cock twitches in Izaya’s hand. He arches his back a little.  
  
When Izaya cums, they’re both surprised.  
  
He sputters a cross between a curse and Shizuo’s nickname, folding over as he feels himself emptying his load deep within the other man. His skin sparks with tiny vibrations, muscles relaxing as he lets out a long, shuddered breath.  
  
Shizu-chan stares at him for a long moment. He’s squinting at the beast, smirking if only to shield his wounded ego.  
“Are you kidding me?!” the protozoan cries.  
  
He doesn’t even have time to be mortified before Shizuo is pulling away. He flinches at the sensation of being rubbed too soon after an orgasm, but even that is short-lived. Shizuo is pushing him over on his hands and knees, grabbing something he can’t quite make out in the dark from near the nightstand, and grabbing his ass so hard that it stings.  
  
“Shizu-chan—h-hey-cut it out,” he struggles, but the brute holds him down, “Just g-give me a second, monster! I can take care of you too!”  
  
Shizuo laughs that that, a chill running through Izaya’s body as he feels slick fingers pressing against his entrance.  
  
“I know you can, louse,” he sighs, voice dripping with honey and acid, “I’ll just help myself.”  
  
Fingers dig inside of him and he grits his teeth, cursing the blond bastard with everything he has. He can’t deny that he might have wanted this. Every time he finds his eyes settling on the fat cock of his enemy turned bedmate, he finds himself wondering how it would feel to be fucked with it. He thinks maybe he might be a little hungry too, and Shizu-chan is definitely ready to fill him up.  
  
He won’t admit that to the monster though.  
  
He’s being stretched too fast, but the pain causes an erotic heat to bubble in the pit of his belly. He wants this hurt, he finds. He leans into the touch, relishing the way it stings. Shizu-chan is truly a beast. He wants nothing more than to fucked senseless by him.  
  
There are more fingers inside of him, and a mouth nibbling at the back of his neck, sucking little red marks along his skin. He’s still not quite ready when Shizuo pushes his erection inside, and the way he cries out is so heavy with this desperate need of his to be taken completely by the moron that it sounds foreign in his ears. He isn’t quite sure who this person making such obscene noises is.  
  
“S-Shi—“  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Shizuo thrusts roughly, almost knocking him over. He’s so hard already, hating the sound of his dick slapping against his stomach, hating the way he keens as the monster pushes his face into the bed.  
It hurts better than anything has ever hurt before. It’s white hot and burning him from the inside out. He can barely breathe with his face in the blankets. His fingers find their way around his cock, pumping weakly as he shakes beneath Shizuo’s weight.  
  
Shizu-chan is breathing deeply. He makes little comments here and there, some of them dirty, some of them loving, and he’s not too sure which he hates the most.  
  
“You’re the laziest piece of shit in bed, you know that?” he chokes out, fingers digging into Izaya’s hip in a way that he’s sure will leave bruises, “You talk like you’re hot shit, but look at you blubbering like a fucking porn star.”  
  
Izaya tries to tell him to die, but the vowels are the only thing he manages to get out and even those sound a lot more like a drawn-out moan. This is maddening, how worked up he is. He hates this more than anything, but he can barely even remember the pleasing tingle of hatred compared to this tsunami of sensation that seems to be drowning him.

“But s-still,” Shizu-chan’s voice is so quiet that he almost can’t hear him, “I-I still love you.”  
  
And when Izaya cums a second time, he’s the only one who’s surprised.  
  
Shizuo thrusts a little more, riding out all of Izaya’s little twitches and trembles. He pulls out, grunting a little as a spray of foggy white splatters along Izaya’s back. Neither of them speak for the longest time. Izaya wants to kick him out, to never speak to him again. He’s so mortified.  
  
But when Shizuo rises, stumbling out of the room into the dark hallway, he thinks to himself, _‘maybe not that soon.’_  
  
The brute is back a moment later. He leans on the bed and draws a wet towel along Izaya’s skin. It’s so gentle that the informant wants to die.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he whispers, “I got a little too rough.”  
  
And Izaya hates him, now more than ever, as his heart beats so furiously that he worries it might explode.


End file.
